


Hallelujah You're Home

by likeasmallboatontheocean



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: One Shot, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasmallboatontheocean/pseuds/likeasmallboatontheocean
Summary: What happens when Emma has been left alone for a few days and Killian finally makes his way back to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what could happen when Emma and Killian are reunited in the future. This is my first ever fan fic so hope you like it :)

Emma was lying on the couch holding tightly onto his ring. She had wanted to be alone but now she knew that was a mistake. Being at home just reminded her that Killian wasn’t and that he may never be again. She had given herself completely to someone, again, and had been abandoned by them, again.  
At least this time she wasn’t pregnant. Oh my god. What if she was pregnant?  
She lay there with tears building as she thought of the possibility of going through that all alone like she had with Henry. Killian had promised that he would always be there. They were meant to have a future together. The pain of losing that happy ending felt like it was crushing her heart.  
There was a light knock on the door that broke her out of her panicked state. When the door opened she expected it to be her mother or Henry or even Regina but not the person that stood in the doorway smiling at her.  
“Killian?” Emma couldn’t believe her eyes. He’d left and abandoned her. He couldn’t be back.  
“Swan.” The look of pure joy on his face was undeniable.  
Emma stood up from the couch ready to run to her love and throw herself into his arms when she remembered the last few days. The anger and pain she had been trying not to drown in hit her like a train.  
“You!” She stormed towards Killian and without hesitating slapped him across the face.  
Killian was a bit surprised at her reaction but not overly shocked that she had chosen such a violent response to seeing him again. He had vanished for days without the slightest idea of why. “Love –”  
“You asshole.” She yelled at him, green eyes swirling with anger. “You left.”  
“It was Gideon –” He tried to explain.  
That apparently just made her mad. “Don’t you dare blame this all on him. Mom saw you that night at the docks. I know you were planning on leaving me.”  
Killian sighed. Of course she knew the truth. “Aye love I was.”  
Emma pushed him. “Why? Why did you need to run away? If you hadn’t stepped on the bloody submarine then Gideon wouldn’t have been able to send you away!”  
He tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him away. “Emma. Sweetheart just listen to me –”  
“No! You left me!” She tried to slap him again but this time he grabbed her arm.  
Killian smirked at her frustration. “Sorry love but you only get one free shot against a pirate.” He wound his arms around her waist and pulled her into his arms. Holding onto her tight, he dropped his forehead to hers.  
“Why did you leave?” Emma tried to break out of his arms.  
“I didn’t mean to.”  
“I hate you.”  
Killian smiled. “No you don’t.”  
“I’m furious with you Killian.” She was still fighting him.  
“I know.” He was furious with himself. How had he ever though the best thing to do was leaving this beautiful woman.  
“I really missed you.” Emma said quietly. Her voice cracked as the tears started again and she finally relaxed in his arms.  
“I thought I was never going to see you again.” Killian whispered. “I’m so sorry Emma. I swear I was coming home to you when Gideon high jacked the ship.”  
“You better have been or I’m going to dump your ass in the harbour.”  
Killian laughed. “There’s no need for that love.”  
They stood in the living room just holding onto each other, happy that they were together again. He clung to her scared once the moment broke she’d throw him out and she held onto the warmth she thought she’d lost forever.  
“Shall we move this somewhere more comfortable love?” Killian asked pulling back to look at her.  
Emma snorted. “You will be lucky if you’re not sleeping on the couch for the next week.”  
He laughed. “Now, now love. I’m not expecting things with us to go back to normal quickly. Whether I meant to or not I abandoned you. We will have to work through that, as well as everything else we have to deal with. I simply meant that we can’t stand here all night.” He kissed her on the forehead and smiled down at her. “And I just want to hold you.”  
Emma nodded and smiled back.  
Eventually they moved upstairs to their room, holding hands as they walked up the stairs. They lay down on the bed and held each other in silence. After some time Killian fell asleep and Emma lay there listening to him breathing.  
They did have a lot to work through. There was the death of her grandfather, the broken engagement and the damage that Killian’s departure had done. But Emma knew that everything would be okay in the end because now Killian was home.


End file.
